Conectada com Amor 02
by CarOlzinHa MalfOy
Summary: Agora retornariam a Hogwarts..Como ficaria seu "romance" com Rony?E as atitudes estranhas de Harry?E ainda a confusão com o Malfoy. Mais a historia continua...Please,leiam a primeira parte de fic para que possam entender.;D
1. Chapter 1

Cap. 01 – Regressando a Hogwarts

Hermione acordou bem cedo e chamou a ruiva que dormia ao seu lado.

- Gin?

- Hum? – Respondeu ainda dormindo

- Gina!Vamos perder o expresso! –

- Ahh agente pega outro depois..O QUE? PERDER O EXPRESSO? – Gritou se levantando

- Calma mulher!Era só pra te acordar.

- Hermione Granger,não brinque com essas coisas!

- Revanche minha cara...

- hahaha..Espertinha. – Disse a ruiva se vestindo

- Bom,eu já estou pronta,vou descendo...Te espero lá em baixo e vê se não demora heim menina!

- Sim Senhora mamãe. – Respondeu com uma voz irritante

Hermione riu e fechou a porta

Desceu as escadas e foi em direção a cozinha,encontrando um Harry super animado.

- Mione!Que bom que acordou. – Falou assim que avistou a loira

- É...impossivel não ficar ansiosa.– Respondeu mais pra si do que para o amigo a sua frente,pensava em Malfoy.

- Preciso de você sabe?! Acordar o Rony não é uma tarefa muito fácil!Apesar das minhas inúmeras tentativas ate agora,acho que Aguamenti serviria não?

- Ele mata agente! – Falou rindo

- Sabe Harry...Eu acho que sei como vamos acordar o Rony – Disse com um sorriso maléfico.

Se sentou ao lado do amigo e contou seu plano,prontamente ele concordou..E lá foram eles,coloca-lo em ação.

Entraram no quarto,pé ante pé e colocaram uma aranha de mentira que tinham conjurado com um pedaço de madeira jogado no jardim.

- Ron?Ron? – Harry o sacudiu

- Me deixa dormir! – Desviou das mãos do moreno e afundou ainda mais sua cabeça no travesseiro

Harry sorriu para amiga como um sinal para que ela executasse o "plano".

Hermione colocou a falsa aranha ao lado do nariz do ruivo,chamou a Gina que passava pelo corredor.

- RONY! TEM UMA ARANHA EM VOCE! – Hermione gritou

- Deixa pra..O QUE? ARANHA?

- ARANHA!ARANHA!ARANHA!TIRA,TIRA,TIRAAA!

Harry,Hermione e Gina seguravam a barriga de tanto rir.

- Do que vocês estão rindo?Muito sem graça essa brincadeira! – Disse fechando a cara

- Não seja tão mau-humorado Roniquinho. – Zombou Harry

O ruivo olhou feio pras caras dos amigos

- Não façam isso de novo! Querem me matar?

- Não seria má idéia,já que o seu mau-humor matinal é insuportável.

- Você anda muito engraçadinha Gina!

- Convivência meu amor! – Respondeu sarcástica

Harry limpou a garganta para tentar parar com a briga

- Bom,Rony se arrume logo,não temos mais muito tempo eu e as meninas te esperamos lá em baixo.

Rony resmungou algo como "fazem as coisas e depois agem normalmente.."

Hermione foi a ultima a sair do quarto,parou na porta e lançou um olhar divertido ao ruivo,que percebeu e riu abobalhadamente.

Quase meia hora depois Harry já gritava de forma desesperada na escada

- RONY!ANDA LOGO! JÁ ESTAMOS HIPER ATRASADOS!

- JÁ ESTOU DESCENDO! – Gritou ele de volta

Todos já aguardavam na sala quando o ruivo desceu totalmente...mudado?

Sim!Rony estava integramente calças jeans um pouco rasgadas,um tennis preto de marca trouxa chamado Puma,uma camiseta branca com alguns dizeres e estampas,luvas e casaco preto de couro de dragão ,o cabelo meio desalinhado espetado levemente para cima e pra finalizar um perfume com cheiro amadeirado bem másculo.

- Estou pronto. – Falou por fim

Hermione não conseguiu agüentar,o seu queixo caíra de surpresa. Ok!Aquele era mesmo Ronald Weasley?

Gina encarava o irmão de olhos arregalados,Harry com um sorriso satisfeito,Sra.Weasley admirando seu filho e Sr. Wealey rindo da cena.

Sim.Ronald Weasley apartir daquele momento não era mais o mesmo.

- Vamos? – Harry chamou

- Sim,sim vamos! Estamos atrasados. – Disse Sr. Weasley olhando para o relógio que apontava 8:50

- Temos 10 minutos crianças,vamos indo.

Rony terminou de descer as escadas e Harry puxou Gina e Hermione ainda estáticas para o jardim da onde aparatariam juntos.

Foram seguidos pelo resto dos Weasley

Todos deram as mãos e aparataram em um lugar menos movimentado,e seguiram normais ate a pilastra entre as estações 9 e 10.

Atravessaram sem problemas,Hermione já normal,vigiava minusiosamente ao seu redor,torcendo para não encontrar um certo loiro sonserino.

- Hermione? – Chamou Harry

A loira que tentava se esconder com a revista o Pasquim levou um susto e levou a mão ao peito

- O que foi Harry? – Falou meia grossa

- O que tanto você se esconde?

- Eu?Me escondendo?Tá doido?Só estava lendo a revista do pai da Luna oras!

O moreno olhou com cara de descrença para amiga e apontou para a revista

- De cabeça pra baixo Hermione?

- Hã?Ah!Só estava tentando..hum..er...ver como Luna consegue ler assim.

- Hum..

Não!Ele não tinha acreditado nessa mentira sem pé nem cabeça..Mais porque ela estaria mentindo?Justamente para ele.Ahh..Ela tinha ficado abalada com a mudança repentina de Rony,estava tentando disfarçar.Ele sabia que daria certo! – Riu consigo mesmo

Se sentaram em um dos poucos bancos vazios,mais logo ela avistou quem mais temia o sonserino vinha calmamente ao lado de sua mãe ele passou os olhos no lugar,quando seu olhar ia chegando de encontro ao da garota o expresso apitou.

- Graças a Deus! – Ela sussurrou

Uma certa ruiva que estava ao seu lado percebeu o que se passava,foi ficando nervosa,seria agora,entrariam no expresso Hermione trocaria de roupa e a mataria! Ótimo!Fim de Virgina Weasley!Ela sorriu de forma irônica

Logo eles entraram e procuraram uma cabine vazia.

Todos conversavam animadamente,logo Luna e Neville haviam se juntado ao as ultimas novidades em dia,só mesmo Gina que estava um pouco quieta demais.

- Gina o que...?

- Desculpe Hermione,depois conversamos,marquei com as meninas do 6º na outra cabine. – Falou apressada saindo da cabine e desaparecendo pelo corredor.

A loira deu ombros,depois conversaria com ela.

- Gente,ta na hora de trocar as vestes..Vamos indo Mione? – Chamou Luna

- Ahh sim! Eu ate já tinha me esquecido disso,Rony depois me encontre na porta do vestiário,temos que nos encontrar com a professora McGonagol.

- Sim Chefa! – Brincou

A loira riu e deu língua fechando a porta atrás de si saindo com Luna

Gina já tinha se trocado e tentava se esconder,a qualquer momento Hermione a caçaria como um leão faminto.

A loira se trocava destraídamente,quando saiu do box e se sentou em um dos bancos para colocar os sapatos.

Mais espera!Aqueles sapatos não eram dela! Revirou a bolsa em busca dos seus.

- O que foi..? Hermione?É você? – Perguntou Luna que tinha acabado de sair

Como não achava os seus,teve que calçar os de salto mesmo para procurar,mais quando parou na frente do espelho ficou ali parada branca como uma largatixa

- Ok! – Disse respirando fundo – Aonde estão as MINHAS ROUPAS? – Gritou

- Estão no seu corpo ue! – Respondeu Luna

- Lovegood! Você não entendeu? Eu NÃO uso roupas assim!

- Mais só tem essas no seu malão! – Disse apontando para o mesmo

A cabeça de Hermione processava rapidamente,quem pos as suas roupas no malao foi ela mesma,disso tinha certesa.Mais ela desceu e deixou a...

- GINA! – Gritou assustando Luna

Pegou seu malão do chão e saiu correndo do vestiário

- Acho que são os Narguiles! – Falou para si mesma

- VIRGINIA WEASLEY! AONDE VOCE ESTA MENINA? – Gritava ela pelo expresso

A ruiva tentava não escutar os berros e ia se encolhendo cada vez mais

Hermione sacou a varinha e ia escancarando a porta de todas as cabines

- Mais que merda sangue... – Blás Zambine parou ao observar a loira

- Quem é você? – Reformulou a pergunta olhando bem para as pernas da menina

O loiro que estava sentado ao lado do amigo,apenas levantou a cabeça e ficou a mirar a menina em sua frente.

Hermione arregalou os olhos e corou,esqueceu como estava vestida.

- Mionezinha.. – Chamou baixo a ruiva

A loira somente virou o rosto quando reconheceu a voz

- Sua ruiva de merda...O QUE VOCE FEZ?

- Nada!

- COMO NADA?ESTA VENDO COMO EU ESTOU?PARECENDO A VADIA DA PARKISON!

Pansy que estava na cabine arregalou os olhos

- Ei! Olha como fala garota!

- AHHH! CALA A BOCA! – Gritou se virando para a morena

Draco se ajeitou no acento,brigas assim não se via todos os dias não é? Ainda mais com a certinha de Hogwarts

Blás já havia virando fã da loira,gritava o nome dela sem parar!

- Vai la Granger!Acaba com a Weasley traidora do sangue!

- Cala a boca Zambine.– Ela falou baixo e ameaçadoramente apontando a varinha para o moreno

- Ok,ok! Já parei!

Gina a essa altura já estava se arrependendo de ter saído do seu esconderijo.

- Como você pode fazer isso comigo?Quer me difamar não é? "Olha! Vamos acabar com a Granger! Ela não merece paz!"

- Você sabe que eu não faria isso Mi!

- Não me chame de Mi.– Ficou ainda mais vermelha

- Você no fundo sabe muito bem o motivo disso tudo.

- Qual é?

Ela apenas olhou de rabo de olho para dentro da cabine

- Não acredito!

- Você precisava de um empurranzinho!

- Você ficou maluca de vez mulher!Voce não sabe a raiva que eu estou de você.Minha vontade e te puxar por esses cabelos ruivos e te amarrar no trilho!Do modo trouxa é claro,para sentir o gostinho da vingança.

Gina arregalou os olhos ao imaginar a cena

- Pelo amor de Merlim!Que mente assassina!Eu sei que você ficou chateada..Mais é para seu bem.

- Aonde quer chegar?

- Isso só o tempo pode te mostrar.Se quizer conversar quando estiver mais calma,vou estar na cabine – Disse saindo

- Mais como eu fico?

- De roupa oras!Nao me diga que quer ficar pelada? – Brincou

Os olhos De Zambine brilharam e Hermione olhou de forma assassina para a ruiva

- Brincadeirinha!

- Como consegue brincar quando acabou de receber uma ameaça de morte?

- Senso de humor. – Respondeu simplesmente

- Você se acustuma. – Falou sumindo no corredor

Hermione ainda incrédula deu um urro de stress,o ano acabou de começar e ela já se ferrou? Só pode ser praga das bravas mesmo.

- Olha só! A sangue ruim gemendo como uma leoa com dor de barriga. – Falou Pansy soltando uma gargalhada exagerada

Hermione se virou para a garota e disse simplismente

- Sabe Parkison..Eu tenho três coisas para te falar.. – Mostrou três dedos para a garota – Mais só vou te falar uma! – Deixou somente o dedo médio fazendo para a garota um sinal obseno

- Essa foi boa! – Comentou Blas quando Hermione saiu da cabine mais calma

Muitas vezes descontar a sua raiva em alguém é ótimo,principalmente quando essa pessoa é uma idiota,escrota,ridícula e burra como a Parkison.


	2. Cap 02 Hogwarts

Obs:Esse capitulo NÃO foi betado,peço desculpas por qualquer erro..Boa leitura!

Cap. 02– Hogwarts

Hermione olhou seu relógio de pulso e viu que já estava quase 10 minutos atrasada. Apertou o passo a caminho do vestiário

- Onde você estava?A reunião... É você?

- Não Rony!É a lula-gigante!

- Você esta tão.. Hum.. er... Diferente?!

- Ohhh! Você jura? – Perguntou irônica

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou olhando sem disfarçar para os peitos e as pernas da menina

Ela percebendo, resolveu mudar sua resposta que estava na ponta da língua

- Simples! É um novo ano, tudo muda! – Piscou marota para o menino e bateu na porta da professora

- Com licença?

- Atrasados.

- Eu sei professora, é que..

A professora ficou espantada com a mudança repentina de seus dois alunos, mais olhou de forma discreta é claro.

- Sem explicações senhorita Granger,sente-se,já começamos a reunião.

- Bom, como eu ia dizendo este ano as rondas serão feitas em duplas de casas diferentes. E também teremos dois monitores-chefes. Todas as duplas terão de apresentar relatórios semanais aos dois sobre as rondas e comportamentos anormais de seus colegas. O relatório posteriormente será entregue a mim e caso seja necessário será encaminhado ao professor Dumbledore,ou seja,nada de gracinhas. – Olhou diretamente para uma menina da corvinal que riu sem graça

- Alguma pergunta?

- Professora, mais como serão as rondas? – Perguntou um garoto

- Oh sim claro! A Srta. Lovegood ira entregar os papeis com os dias e os horários das rondas.

Luna levantou um pouco desengonçada com os papeis na mão e entregou de acordo com os nomes escritos.

Hermione recebeu o seu e viu que havia uma observação escrita no final do pergaminho.

_Obs:_

_Srta. Granger,encontre- me na sala do professor Dumbledore ás 19:40._

_Não se atrase._

_Minerva McGonagol_

Ela leu e nem ligou. _Assuntos de monitoria chefe_ – Pensou guardando em sua capa.

- Bom, então é só. Tenham um Bom dia. – Falou por fim indicando a porta aos alunos.

Hermione e Rony foram um dos últimos a sair da cabine, foram silenciosos pelo corredor ate que risadinhas foram ouvidas. Hermione olhou pra traz e viu que se tratava das gêmeas Patil que olhavam Rony e faziam seus comentários mostrando seus sorrisos safados.

O ruivo sorriu largamente para as garotas e se aproximou delas todo cheio de si.

A boca da loira mais uma vez de abriu em espanto. Ótimo! Ela agora não estava mais presente ali, seu amigo a trocou por duas galinhas e a deixou sozinha. Mais espera! Onde estava toda a timidez de Rony? Com certeza, não estava mais naquele corpo, se foi com sua mudança.

Mais só de pensar em "mudanças" que seu corpo estremeceu de desgosto. Bufando, retomou seu caminho deixando o ruivo para trás.

Passava pelo corredor batendo o pé, chamava atenção de algumas pessoas (principalmente meninos) não por seu ato, mais sim pelas suas vestes.Alguns ate ousavam comentar alguma coisa.

Isso fez com que ela ficasse ainda mais estressada, chegou à cabine e abriu a porta com violência. Harry conversava com Neville e Gina com Luna,quando a loira entrou os meninos pararam de falar repentinamente.

- Em que podemos ajudar? – Perguntou Neville

- O que? – Olhou pra ele desentendida

- Espera... Hermione? – Perguntou Harry

A loira olhou para o lado e bufou

- Não.Vocalista das Esquisitonas. – Falou com uma voz carregada de ironia

- O que acon..

- NÃO termine a frase! – Interrompeu ela

Gina e Luna olharam como que para obedecerem ou teriam "certos problemas".

Hermione se sentou e pegou um livro que tinha em sua bolsa, colocou sobre o colo ao perceber que sua saia vinha ate a metade das cochas.

- Cadê o Rony? – Perguntou Luna após longos minutos

- Ficou.

- Como?

- Ficou para traz.

- Por quê?

Ela não respondeu

- Por quê? – Luna repetiu a pergunta

Hermione fechou o livro calmamente e olhou para Luna

- Porque ficou enfiando a língua nas gargantas das gêmeas Patil.Satisfeita?

Luna arregalou os olhos azuis.

- Sim. Obrigada- Respondeu

Os meninos se olharam de forma estranha. Ok!Onde estava Hermione Granger?

Logo depois de meia hora o expresso apitou, indicando o fim da viagem e o começo de mais um ano letivo.

Hermione se levantou e falou algo como "Monitorar os alunos novos" e saiu cabine a porta.

- O que deu nela? – Perguntou Harry

Neville,Luna e Gina apenas deram ombros,mais a ultima sabia o que estava acontecendo,e muito bem.

Ficou em uma das portas principais como sempre, indicando as carruagens aos alunos.

Entrou em uma delas e seguiu o percurso do resto da viagem agora sozinha, a pensar na vida.

A carruagem parou bruscamente e ela mexeu o corpo um pouco para frente. Desceu calmamente e pisou na camada branquinha e fofinha de neve que havia formado sobre a grama, olhou em direção ao castelo

- Enfim em Hogwarts! – Suspirou.

N/a:

Heeey gente!

Olha eu aqui de novo.

Como esta a fic?Gostando?

**Gabriela,Mary-Granger- Potter e Nane Curti** obrigada mesmo pelos comentários,me incentivaram bastante para escrever esse capitulo.

Desculpa pela demora,acabei o capitulo agora...Maaaais,já tenho o 3º em mente. xD

No mais,obrigadão mesmo!

BeeeijinhOs

Até o próximo capitulo.


	3. Cap 03 O banquete

Cap

Cap. 03 – O banquete

Ela ficou olhando fixamente o castelo alguns segundos, quanta coisa já passou ali. Brigas,confusões,vitórias,romances..Praticamente toda sua vida no mundo mágico.

É.. Enfim o tão esperado ultimo ano chegou.

Apressou-se a pegar a bolsa e andar em direção ao castelo.

Assim que as portas do salão principal se abriram, revelou-se o murmúrio típico de todas as refeições, reparou algo diferente. Nas bandeiras havia os símbolos das quatro casas.

Um pouco perdida avistou seus amigos que estavam sentados um pouco mais a frente.

- Droga Hermione,você demorou! – Reclamou Rony

- Não enche Ronald! – Ralhou ela

Se sentou ao lado de Gina e de frente para Harry,de costas para o sonserino que estava sentado na outra mesa ao lado de seus guarda-costas.

- Boa Noite crianças! – Pode-se ouvir a voz alta de Dumbledore saudando a todos.

- Começaremos agora a seleção de casas dos alunos calouros.

Professora Minerva foi ate a frente e abriu seu pergaminho, chamou todos os nomes em que estavam na lista um por um, colocando em suas cabeças o chapéu seletor. Depois da seleção Dumbledore iniciou seu discurso.

- Então mais um ano letivo se iniciando, mais este com um fato em especial. A queda de Voldemort – Algumas pessoas estremeceram ao ouvir – Com a ajuda de muitas pessoas (olhou para o trio dourado) voltou a reinar em nosso mundo a paz.

Nossa nova decoração – disse indicando as novas bandeiras – permanecerão assim por todo resto do ano como "paz" entre todas as casas.

Nosso corpo docente esta com algumas mudanças este ano. Apresento-vos mais uma vez o Remo Lupin,nosso professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas.E Ninfadora Tonks como professora de vôo e aulas extras de poções.

Toda sonserina torceu o nariz ao ouvir o nome dos novos professores.

- Gostaria de lembrar que a floresta proibida é... - Parou e sorriu levemente – Proibida. A todos os alunos. E também, é terminantemente proibido andar pelo castelo depois do toque de recolher. Aos demais esclarecimentos, procurem os monitores de suas casas.

- Bom, apresento a todos nossa nova aluna do sétimo ano Annybell String,transferida da academia de Beauxbatons Srta. String venha à frente, por favor.

A loira de olhos verdes foi até a frente sem vacilar se quer uma vez,apertou a mão do Dumbledore e olhou para a mesa da sonserina.

- Minerva, por favor,o chapéu.

O próprio Dumbledore colocou - o sobre a cabeça de Annybell que aparentemente estava tranqüila.

- SONSERINA! – O chapéu gritou depois de longos segundos.

A mesa toda festejou menos uma pessoa. Draco fechou a cara, será que aquela menina não desistia mesmo?

Mais uma coisa para perturbar a sua cabeça,já não bastava a Granger?

- Draquinhooooooo!

- O que é Pansy? – Falou carrancudo

- Aii mozinho!Não seja tão grosso. Mais o que acha de ter companhia hoje mais tarde? – Olhou maliciosa para o loiro

Mais essa agora!

- Não Pansy.Mas o Blás adoraria companhia não é?

- EU? Você não resolve os seus problemas e os joga pra cima de mim Draco? Ahh..perai né!

- Acho que você terá que dormir sozinha esta noite querida. – Falou irônico e virou de costas para a garota

Pansy bufou

A esta altura, Annybell já estava sentada na mesa, próxima a Lucas,já havia comentado que Draco detesta esse menino?Sim,nunca foi com a cara dele.

- Se merecem. – Sussurrou para si mesmo e saiu do salão desfilando e arrancando suspiros por onde passava.

Hermione estava inquieta na mesa de sua casa, o que será que a professora McGonagol queria falar com ela?Ainda na sala no diretor, "Assuntos de monitoria" tentava ela se tranqüilizar.

- Que comece o banquete!

As comidas apareceram, e Rony exclamou aliviado

- Já não era sem tempo! Estou morrendo de fome.

- Correção Rony: Você esta SEMPRE com fome!

Os que estavam próximos riam da piada de Hermione e Rony apenas a olhou com cara feia.

Hermione comeu rapidamente e se despediu dos amigos

- Tchau Gina,Tchau Harry e Rony por favor leve direito os calouros.

- Tchau pra você também Hermione! – Disse Rony

- Aonde você vai?Mal comeu direito. – Perguntou Gina

- Tenho reunião com Dumbledore no seu gabinete, depois converso com vocês não quero me atrasar. – Jogou beijinhos no ar e deixou apressada o salão.

Alguns minutos depois já estava na frente da sala do diretor, respirou fundo e falou a senha,a gárgula rodou e revelou a escada que escondia,sorriu e subiu os degraus.

Bateu na porta e esperou alguém responder.

- Entra. – Ouviu a voz de Dumbledore de dentro da sala

Abriu a porta devagar, e entrou.

- Me desculpe a... – Parou ao notar que tinha mais alguém na sala,mais espera! Aquele cabeleira loira reconheceria a qualquer lugar..Era o..

- VOCE? – Gritaram em uníssono.

N/a:

Ahaaaa! Vou matar vocês de curiosidade! xD Sou muito má! Muahahahaha!

AuhIUHAiuhIOUHAIAH

Gente..Em primeiro lugar ML DESCULPAS pela demora,eu sei que foram quase dois meses mais eu estava totalmente sem idéias reescrevi várias partes mais continuei achando uma droga! ¬¬

Segundo: O capitulo não deu tempo de ser betado,qualquer erro me desculpem mais uma vez!

Terceiro: Muuuuito obrigada pelas Reviews,por vocês que escrevi este capitulo.

No mais,obrigada a todos e Beijinhus!

Ahh! Prometo q não vou demorar no próximo capitulo! xD


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 04 – A surpresa

- Eu não acredito Diretor! O que ele esta fazendo aqui?

- Olha só garota! O que VOCE esta fazendo aqui?

- Sente-se Srta. Granger,creio que temos muito a esclarecer.

Hermione obedeceu ao diretor e se sentou na única cadeira vazia do lugar, infelizmente ela estava ao lado de Malfoy

- Bom... Como vocês já sabem, normalmente temos apenas um monitor-chefe, mais como as notas e a competência de vocês tem se igualado de uma maneira surpreendente, decidimos que os senhores serão os monitores chefes.

- Mas..

- Deixe-me terminar Sr.Malfoy

- Usaremos esse acontecimento de uma boa forma, como neste ano o colégio apresentara várias atividades diferentes e terão muito que fazer trabalharão juntos.

- EU NÃO VOU DIVIDIR MEU CARGO!EU SOU DRACO MALFOY!

- GRANDE COISA! VOCE TA SE ACHANDO QUEM SUA COBRA ASQUEROSA?

- MUITO SUPERIOR A VOCE SUA SANGUE-...

- CHEGA! – Gritou Dumbledore

Os dois arregalaram os olhos e olharam o diretor com uma cara de espanto.

- Sentem-se – Ele sorriu de forma meiga

- Como eu ia dizendo, vocês não terão escolha. Ou trabalham como uma dupla civilizada ou nenhum dos dois ganhará o cargo. Fui claro?

Eles apenas concordaram com a cabeça.

_Pronto!Agora eu me ferrei! _– Hermione pensou

_Merda!Merda!Merda!Mil vezes merda! Aonde é que eu fui me meter?- _Draco

- Os senhores a partir de hoje dormiram separados dos demais. Terão um quarto só pra si. Dividido apenas por uma sala comunal.

- Perdão?

- Qual parte a senhorita não entendeu? – Perguntou Minerva grossa

- Nenhuma.. Desculpe-me.

Malfoy riu baixinho

- Por acaso temos algum palhaço por aqui para estar rindo senhor Malfoy?

- Não senhora. – Ele se recompôs

- Espero que estejamos entendidos certo? – Olhou para os dois

- Sim... – Responderam suspirando pesadamente... Fazer o que né?

- Ótimo. Vamos, irei apresentá-los os quartos.

Draco e Hermione se levantaram prontamente e seguiram a professora.

No corredor só se ouvia o barulho dos sapatos ate que Draco chegou ao ouvido de Hermione e falou

- Isso só pode ser um mal entendido... Não se vanglorie Granger,pois não isso não ficara assim.

Hermione sorriu de forma superior e sussurrou de volta

- Não mesmo Malfoy.Não se acostume com o quarto,pois logo,logo ele não será mais seu.

- Esta me desafiando?

- E porque não?

- Então vá se acostumando a perder querida.. – Falou irônico

- Acho que isto se encaixa a sua situação Malfoy.

Draco esticou a mão direita para Hermione

- Apostado?

Ela pensou um pouco

- Apostado. – Falou superior apertando a mão de Malfoy

Um calafrio subiu a sua espinha, algo lhe dizia que isto não iria prestar. Mas com certeza não passaria de fraca na frente de seu arquiinimigo... Não mesmo!

- Vejo que já estão se dando bem. – Minerva comentou

Então os dois soltaram as mãos imediatamente e coraram. Nem haviam percebido que já estavam na porta do quarto.

A vice-diretora abriu a porta relevando um salão comunal com as cores das duas casas, um sofá creme com um tapete prata com dourado, uma lareira, uma estante com vários livros e uma escada que levava em direção a duas portas. Na porta da direita estava escrito "Draco Malfoy" e da esquerda "Hermione Granger".

Os monitores abriram a boca, o local era totalmente aconchegante e lindo.

- Espero que tenha os agradado. No mais, ate amanha e Boa Noite. Ah,e a senha é Unicórnio Xadrez.

- Boa Noite. – Responderam em uníssono.

Assim a porta se fechou Hermione não esperou nem um segundo e subiu correndo a escada abrindo a porta que estava escrito seu nome.

- Oh. Meu. Deus! Isso aqui é lindo! – Falou e começou a dar pulinhos seguido de gritinhos

Draco que ainda observava a sala minuciosamente olhou para cima e rolou os olhos. Mulheres! Não podia ser TÃO bonito assim. Nada com que não estivesse acostumado.

Então subiu as escadas calmamente e abriu a porta de seu quarto. Ok! Havia se enganado redondamente. Aquilo foi muito alem de suas expectativas.

O quarto tinha uma grande cama de casal no centro, um mini-sofa no canto, uma linda cortina verde, um tapete bordado verde com prata, uma escrivaninha a frente de sua cama, um guarda-roupa enorme que tomava o espaço de toda uma parede, os moveis eram todos brancos, um espelho do chão ao teto, e por fim, uma colcha verde bordada com o símbolo da sonserina. O quarto de Hermione era idêntico, mais, as cores eram as de sua casa, vermelho e dourado.

- Não se acostume Granger... Não ira ficar por muito tempo. – Draco parou na porta de Hermione com as mãos no bolso.

- Vamos ver Malfoy. – Caminhou sensualmente ate o loiro que a olhou confuso, parou um instante, bem próximo ao rosto do sonserino, sorriu e bateu a porta na cara dele.

- Humpf! Você não sabe com quem esta lidando querido! – Falou irônica olhando para a porta fechada, imaginava a cara do loiro agora.

- Ah mais você me paga Granger! Não perde por esperar!

N/a:

Heeeey Genteee!

Cara...Muito tempo sem atualizar né?

Desculpa,Desculpa,Desculpaa!!Milhoes de desculpas!

Caramba! Fiquei muuuuito feliz com as reviews que vocês deixaram. Pra terem uma idéia, eu dou altos pulinhos aqui na frente do PC... auhIOUAHoiuaAUH

Espero de verdade que tenham gostado do capitulo.

Agradecimentos especiais a:_**Angel Diamond, Sarah,Ga, **__**Maris Johnson**__** e isabella.**_

Valeeu mesmo galera!

É esta sou eu...Em mais uma tentativa alucinante de capítulos de uma fic de comedia..

Beeijinhus!

Carolzinha Malfoy


	5. A Primeira Aula do Ano

Primeira Aula do Ano (Poções

Primeira Aula do Ano (Poções!Ohh Merda!xD)

- Quem ele pensa que é?Garoto ridículo! Mimado e sem cérebro. Mais essa agora gente!Aposta. ONDE que eu estava com a cabeça Merlim?Me fala!Apostar com Draco Malfoy?É uma perda de tempo total, mais se eu não aceitasse ia me chamar de covarde.. Ate parece que eu quero perder para um Malfoy!Nao mesmo! – Hermione pensava enquanto pegava suas coisas para um banho

Ela desceu as escadas vagarosamente e procurou o banheiro.

- Oh Deus! É isso aqui? – Perguntou incrédula a ela mesma

O banheiro era separa por dois boxes, um com uma banheira e outro com o chuveiro, uma pia com duas cubas, espelho gigantesco e era todo preto e branco.

Hermione entrou e começou seu banho, quando saiu encontrou Malfoy deitado no sofá com um livro caindo das mãos e dormindo. Ela se aproximou, e olhou bem aquele rosto. Ele parecia um anjo sereno dormindo. O cabelo comprido e loiro com umas mechas caindo sobre os olhos, um rosto perfeito, livre de manchas, espinhas, cicatrizes, exceto uma, era pequena quase imperceptível escondida por entre as mechas que ficavam na testa.

Ela sorriu,quando foi levar a mão ao cabelo do garoto,ele abriu os olhos e agarrou os pulsos dela, fazendo a dar um pulo.

- Se aproveitando do meu sono para tentar me agarrar Granger? – Perguntou baixinho

- Do-Do que você esta falando? – Gaguejou

- Não se faça de boba. Sabe muito bem do que estou falando.

- Me larga Malfoy!

- Por quê?Medo de mim Granger?

- Eu?Hahaaha- Ela sorriu forçadamente – Nem nos seus maiores sonhos.

- Pode ate não ser nos meus, mais nos seus, será diferente.

Ele ia se aproximando e ela andando para trás, o loiro ainda segurando-a impedindo de fugir. A loira sabia que era inútil lutar contra ele.

- Desta vez você não tem como fugir. Só estamos nos dois aqui!

Hermione conseguiu levar a mão ao bolso e tremula apontou a varinha pro loiro.

- Não. Ouse. Se. Aproximar. De. Mim. Novamente. – Ela silabou com a voz baixa

Draco soltou uma gostosa gargalhada..

- Vamos então Granger! Eu sei que você não tem coragem. – Ele a desafiava e abria os braços

- Não duvide Malfoy! – Ela apertou ainda mais a varinha entre os dedos.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Deixa disso Granger! Eu e você sabemos muito bem que não quer fazer isto. Alias como você se explicaria ao diretor?

Ela olhou diretamente nos olhos do garoto, odiava profundamente não estar com a razão. Mais desta vez ele estava mais do que certo.

- Tudo bem Malfoy.Apenas me de caminho sim?

- Disponha senhorita. – Ele falou irônico abrindo espaço para a garota passar.

- Foi a ultima vez Granger!A última que consegue escapar de mim. – Falou baixinho quando ela passou ao seu lado.

A garota subiu sem falar nada e bateu a porta.

O loiro foi em direção ao banheiro, enquanto abria o chuveiro sorria.

_Isto esta sendo MUITO mais divertido do que eu pensei!Quem diria a Granger temendo a mim?Mais também.. Ninguém resiste a um Malfoy._ – Ele gargalhou alto

Enquanto isso a mente de Hermione trabalhava fervorosamente dentro do quarto.

_- Ai meu Meeeeerlim! O que eu fiz pra merecer isto?Só posso ter fechado as pernas da Morgana quando o senhor estava nascendo!O que ele quer? _

Malfoy já deitado em sua cama,ficava a pensar.

- _Confesso a mim mesmo que a Granger me surpreendeu esta noite. Eu nunca a imaginei como uma mulher. Céus!Ela é linda! Estava encantadora com aquela camisola preta com rendas. Ohh paaai!Como ela estava gos..PAREI!CHEGA!Um Malfoy admitindo que uma sangue ruim seja gostosa?Nem pensar!Estou delirando, o sono esta me deixando péssimo. Vou dormir!ISSO!Nada melhor que uma boa noite de sono._

Virou para o lado, se ajeitou na cama e apagou as luzes, amanha seria outro dia.

Hermione acordou com o despertador quase se esgoelando de tão alto q tocava.

- Oh Deus! Acho que dormi demais! – Seu relógio marcava 06:40

- Merda!A primeira aula é poções!

A loira se levantou correndo, tomou o banho mais rápido da sua vida, se trocou e como não dava tempo de arrumar muito o cabelo fez um rabo de cavalo no topo da cabeça e desceu.

Quando chegou ao salão comunal dos monitores viu que o local estava quieto demais. – Malfoy já teve ter saído. Graças a Merlim, assim ele não me perturba! – Pensou

Ela chegou suada e arfando bateu na porta.

- Atrasada Srta. Granger.Menos 5 pontos para a grifinória. – Falou o Seboso, digo Snape

A garota bufou baixinho e se sentou sozinha atrás de seus amigos.

- Aonde você se meteu? – Perguntou Rony

- Me atrasei.

- Ótimo!Precisamos de uma pequena ajudinha aqui... Se não se importar é claro. – Comentou Harry

- Como sempre. – Rolou os olhos respondendo.

Como todos já haviam começado, ela foi à frente pegar os ingredientes para a poção. Quando estava voltando esbarrou em alguém.

- Descul.. – Ah!É você! – Ela falou

- Educação mandou lembrança Srta. Certinha. – Sorriu sarcástico para ela e saiu em direção a sua carteira.

- Ridículo! – Falou baixinho

- O que disse? – Perguntou Harry

- Nada Harry, Nada!

_Argh! Como eu ODEIO esse crápula. Por Merlim! O que eu fiz?! _– Ela pensava

- Hermione! A poção! – Rony falou

- Oh meu Merlim!

A poção estava quase transbordando.

- Harry, rápido!Pega outro caldeirão.

Prontamente o moreno atendeu ao pedido. Hermione mordia o lábio inferior, seus olhos passavam rapidamente sobre as linhas do livro, ela tentava reverter o processo da poção.

Harry olhava atentamente a loira, nunca a tinha visto tão bela durante todos esses anos. Ela estava linda!Ficava ainda mais do jeito que estava e com a bochecha levemente rosada, muito diferente da de Gina que era cheia de sardas. O moreno havia se encantado. Mais, o que era aquilo que sentia?Levou a mão ate a mecha que caia e que ela insistia em colocar atrás da orelha, mais que nunca ficava.

Como estava concentrada, nem percebeu que o moreno a observava, só foi reparar quando ele pegou em seu cabelo, ela fingiu não perceber.. Aonde ele queria chegar?

- Harry! – Chamou Rony fazendo o moreno levar um susto e soltar rapidamente a mecha de Hermione

- De só uma olhada no quadro.

_Como todos estão indo PESSIMOS quero um pergaminho de 3 metros para a próxima aula da poção do esquecimento. Dispensados._

- O que? Eu não acredito!

- Quem não acredita sou EU Ronald. Nunca uma poção minha deu errado. NUNCA!O meu Merlim! Eu estou ficando burra.

- Não exagere Hermione! – Falou Rony colocando as mãos no bolso

- Exagerar?EXAGERAR?Você acha isso um exagero Ronald? NÃO!Não responda! – Ela continuou falando antes que o ruivo a respondesse.

- Aula de que agora? – Harry que não havia se manifestado até agora perguntou

- Historia da Magia. – Rony respondeu

Hermione ainda não dirigia a palavra ao moreno. Queria saber o que tinha acontecido.

_Oh!Mais é claro!Só poderia ser a falta das pessoas perdidas na guerra, ele estava pensando que teve a sorte de Rony e eu termos sobrevivido. Alias sempre nos vimos como irmãos... _– Após essa conclusão, Hermione seguiu normalmente ate a próxima aula.

N/a:

E aeee Galeraaaa!

Como vão as coisas?Espero que tudo bem...

Bom..Creio eu que não demorei muito desta vez..Estou certa?

Fiz uma viagem e realmente não escrevi nada por uma semana..Maaaais,agora eu voltei com tudo! Yeeeah!

AauhOIAUhoiauHAOU

Huum..O que esta acontecendo nas cabeças dos nossos queridos huum? Chutaram algum palpitee? Ahhh..o que eu tenho a falar é q eu sei o q vai acontecer..E eu vou matar voces de curiosidade..Láláláláláááá..Eu sou máá!

aOIAUHoauiHOAIUha

Obrigada de coração pelas reviews viu gentee!

BeeeijinhO e ate a próxima!


	6. A volta inesperada

Relembrando

_Relembrando..._

_- Vamos ver Malfoy. – Caminhou sensualmente ate o loiro que a olhou confuso, parou um instante, bem próximo ao rosto do sonserino, sorriu e bateu a porta na cara dele._

_- Humpf! Você não sabe com quem esta lidando querido! – Falou irônica olhando para a porta fechada, imaginava a cara do loiro agora._

_- Ah mais você me paga Granger! Não perde por esperar! _

- Quem ele pensa que é?Garoto ridículo! Mimado e sem cérebro. Mais essa agora gente!Aposta. ONDE que eu estava com a cabeça Merlim?Me fala!Apostar com Draco Malfoy?É uma perda de tempo total,mais se eu não aceitasse ia me chamar de covarde.. Ate parece que eu quero perder para um Malfoy!Não mesmo! – Hermione pensava enquanto pegava suas coisas para um banho

Ela desceu as escadas vagarosamente e procurou o banheiro.

- Oh Deus! É isso aqui? – Perguntou incrédula a ela mesma

O banheiro era separado por dois boxes, um com uma banheira e outro com o chuveiro, uma pia com duas cubas mais espelho gigantesco. A cor preto e brando dava ao lugar um aspecto frio e luxuoso.

Hermione entrou e começou seu banho, quando saiu encontrou Malfoy deitado no sofá com um livro caindo das mãos e dormindo. Ela se aproximou, e olhou bem aquele rosto. Ele parecia um anjo sereno dormindo. O cabelo comprido e loiro com umas mechas caindo sobre os olhos, um rosto perfeito, livre de manchas, espinhas e cicatrizes, exceto uma, era pequena, quase imperceptível, escondida por entre as mechas que ficavam na testa.

Ela sorriu,quando foi levar a mão ao cabelo do garoto,ele abriu os olhos e agarrou os pulsos dela, fazendo a dar um pulo.

- Se aproveitando do meu sono para tentar me agarrar Granger? – Perguntou baixinho

- Do-Do que você esta falando? – Gaguejou

- Não se faça de boba. Sabe muito bem do que estou falando. – Ele se levantou subitamente e agarrou o braço da garota

- Me larga Malfoy!

- Por quê?Medo de mim Granger?

- Eu?Hahaaha- Ela sorriu forçadamente – Nem nos seus maiores sonhos.

- Pode ate não ser nos meus, mais nos seus, será diferente.

Ele ia se aproximando e ela andando para trás, o loiro ainda segurando-a impedindo de fugir. A loira sabia que era inútil lutar contra ele.

- Desta vez você não tem como fugir. Só estamos nos dois aqui!

Hermione conseguiu levar a mão ao bolso e tremula apontou a varinha pro loiro.

- Não. Ouse. Se. Aproximar. De mim. Novamente. – Ela silabou com a voz baixa

Draco soltou uma gostosa gargalhada..

- Vamos então Granger! Eu sei que você não tem coragem. – Ele a desafiava e abria os braços

- Não duvide Malfoy! – Ela apertou ainda mais a varinha entre os dedos.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Deixa disso Granger! Eu e você sabemos muito bem que você não quer fazer isto. Aliás como você se explicaria ao diretor?

Ela olhou diretamente nos olhos do garoto, odiava profundamente não estar com a razão. Mais desta vez ele estava mais do que certo.

- Tudo bem Malfoy. Apenas me de caminho sim?

- Disponha senhorita. – Ele falou irônico abrindo espaço para a garota passar.

- Foi a ultima vez Granger!A última que consegue escapar de mim. – Falou baixinho quando ela passou ao seu lado.

A garota subiu sem falar nada e bateu a porta.

O loiro foi em direção ao banheiro, enquanto abria o chuveiro sorria.

_Isto esta sendo MUITO mais divertido do que eu pensei!Quem diria a Granger temendo a mim?Mais também.. Ninguém resiste a um Malfoy._ – Ele gargalhou alto

Enquanto isso a mente de Hermione trabalhava fervorosamente dentro do quarto.

_- Ai meu Meeeeerlim! O que eu fiz pra merecer isto?Só posso ter fechado as pernas da Morgana quando o senhor estava nascendo!O que ele quer?Ta certo que eu tenho que admitir que ele é um GATO! Ok! Eu já sei..Vou dormir.._

Ao ter esta ultima linha de raciocínio,Hermione fez uma careta.

Malfoy já deitado em sua cama ficava a pensar.

- _Confesso a mim mesmo que a Granger me surpreendeu esta noite. Eu nunca a imaginei como uma mulher. Céus!Ela é linda! Estava encantadora com aquela camisola preta com rendas.Ohh paaai!Como ela estava gos..PAREI!CHEGA!Um Malfoy admitindo que uma sangue ruim é gostosa?Nem pensar!Estou delirando,o sono esta me deixando péssimo.Vou dormir!ISSO!Nada melhor que uma boa noite de sono._

Virou para o lado, se ajeitou na cama e apagou as luzes, amanha seria outro dia.

Hermione acordou com o despertador quase se esgoelando de tão alto que tocava.

- Ai Droga! Acho que dormi demais! – Seu relógio marcava 06:40

- Merda!A primeira aula é poções!

A loira se levantou correndo, tomou o banho mais rápido da sua vida, se trocou e como não dava tempo de arrumar muito o cabelo fez um rabo de cavalo no topo da cabeça e desceu.

Quando chegou ao salão comunal dos monitores viu que o local estava quieto demais. – Malfoy já teve ter saído. Graças a Merlim, assim ele não me perturba! – Pensou

Ela chegou suada e arfando bateu na porta.

- Atrasada Srta. Granger.Menos 5 pontos para a Grifinória. – Falou o Seboso, digo Snape

A garota bufou baixinho e se sentou sozinha atrás de seus amigos.

- Aonde você se meteu? – Perguntou Rony

- Me atrasei.

- Ótimo!Precisamos de uma pequena ajudinha aqui... Se não se importar é claro. – Comentou Harry

- Como sempre. – Rolou os olhos respondendo.

Como todos já haviam começado, ela foi a frente pegar os ingredientes para a poção. Quando estava voltando esbarrou em alguém.

- Descul.. – Ah!É você! – Ela falou

- Educação mandou lembrança Srta. Certinha. – Sorriu sarcástico para ela e saiu em direção a sua carteira.

- Ridículo! – Falou baixinho

- O que disse? – Perguntou Harry

- Nada Harry,Nada!

_Argh! Como eu ODEIO esse crápula._– Ela pensava enquanto mexia o caldeirão e olhava um ponto distante da sala

- Hermione! A poção! – Rony falou

- Oh meu Merlim!

A poção estava quase transbordando.

- Harry,rápido!Pega outro caldeirão.

Prontamente o moreno atendeu ao pedido. Hermione mordia o lábio inferior, seus olhos passavam rapidamente sobre as linhas do livro, ela tentava reverter o processo da poção.

Harry olhava atentamente a loira, nunca a tinha visto tão bela durante todos esses anos. Ela estava linda!Ficava ainda mais do jeito que estava e com a bochecha levemente rosada, muito diferente da de Gina que era cheia de sardas. O moreno havia se encantado. Mais, o que era aquilo que sentia?Levou a mão ate a mecha que caia e que ela insistia em colocar atrás da orelha, mais que nunca ficava.

Como estava concentrada, nem percebeu que o moreno a observava, só foi reparar quando ele pegou em seu cabelo, ela fingiu não perceber.. Aonde ele queria chegar?

- Harry! – Chamou Rony fazendo o moreno levar um susto e soltar rapidamente o cabelo de Hermione

- De só uma olhada no quadro.

_Como todos estão indo __PESSIMOS__ quero um pergaminho de __3 metros __para a próxima aula da poção do esquecimento. Dispensados._

- O que? Eu não acredito!

- Quem não acredita sou EU Ronald. Nunca uma poção minha deu errado. NUNCA! Eu estou ficando burra.

- Não exagere Hermione! – Falou Rony colocando as mãos no bolso

- Exagerar?EXAGERAR?Você acha isso um exagero Ronald? NÃO!Não responda! – Ela continuou falando antes que o ruivo a respondesse.

- Aula de que agora? – Harry que não havia se manifestado ate agora perguntou

- Historia da Magia. – Rony respondeu

Hermione ainda não dirigia a palavra ao moreno. Queria saber o que tinha acontecido.

_Oh!Mais é claro!Só poderia ser a falta das pessoas perdidas na guerra, ele estava pensando que teve a sorte de Rony e eu termos sobrevivido. Alias sempre nos vimos como irmãos... _–

Após essa conclusão, Hermione seguiu normalmente ate a próxima aula.

Seria menos um problema para sua cabeça... Ou pelo menos era isso que ela pensava.

O dia percorreu incrivelmente calmo, para a surpresa do trio nada havia saído fora dos eixos, com exceção de poções, é claro!

Logo após a quinta aula, eles teriam um horário vago. Hermione decidiu subir para o seu quarto e disse que encontraria os meninos no jantar.

Tranquilamente ela foi,pensando insistentemente ,a cada passo em que dava,em sua vida.Céus!Ela tinha virado de cabeça pra baixo.As coisas estavam realmente ficando estranhas.O ano apenas começou.Muita coisa ainda esta para acontecer.

Tomou mais um banho e deitou um pouco na sua cama, lia um livro trouxa,um romance com vampiros.

- Mal sabem eles que realmente existem... – Hermione falava sozinha

Viu que já eram quase 19:00hrs,fechou o livro ,ajeitou a cama que estava bagunçada e as vestes que estavam amassadas.

Quando ela fechou a porta de seu quarto, alguém parecia estar saindo do outro, infelizmente,era Malfoy.

_Quem mais poderia ser Hermione?_

Ela desceu as escadas como se nem tivesse visto ele ali.

- Boa Noite Granger. – Falou Malfoy cordial

Ela não respondeu.

O loiro andou um pouco mais rápido e se pos a frente dela, impedindo-a de passar.

- Eu disse Boa Noite.

A loira rolou os olhos

- Boa Noite Malfoy.Satisfeito?

Ele sorriu de lado,um sorriso encantador diga-se de passagem

- Ótimo, agora me permita passar sim?

-Estamos progredindo Granger..Muito bem. – Ele batia palmas para a garota e sorria. Como se ela tivesse feito algo realmente bom para a sociedade mundial. Mais se bem que se tratando de ser educada com um Malfoy, não estava tão abaixo disto assim.

- Que bom não é Malfoy?Agora vamos, tenho que sair.

- Weasel?

- Possivelmente...- Ela parou e fez uma cara pensativa - Não é da sua conta.

- Uuhhh...Quando eu realmente pensei que tínhamos avançado esse nível...

- Para você ver que ate neste aspecto esta errado Malfoy... E nos NUNCA avançaremos de "nível" como você mesmo diz.

- Não se faça de difícil Hermione.. Sei que você não se agüenta de felicidade quando me vê.

- Oh! Felicidade?Tristeza você quis dizer não é?

- Não, não,não minha cara.Não foi isso que pareceu hoje na aula.Errando um poção Granger?Por ficar desejando um Malfoy?Tsic,tsic,tsic...Quem ira competir as notas comigo?

Uma cor avermelhada ia tomando conta do rosto de Hermione, quando ela levantou a mão para levá-la a cara do loiro ele foi mais rápido e segurou seu braço.

- Não tão rude Granger..

- Me larga Malfoy... Ou eu não responderei mais por mim.

- Ótimos, chegamos ao ponto que eu queria. – Ele falou e a empurrou para a porta, dando-lhe um beijo urgente

A loira tentou resistir no inicio, mais ao sentir aquele perfume embriagante logo foi correspondendo colocando os braços em volta do pescoço do garoto e fazendo carinho em sua nuca.

Malfoy finalizou o beijo com uma leve mordida no lábio inferior de Hermione.

- O que foi isso?

- Não me diga que não gostou Granger?Eu sei que beijo MUITO bem..

- Esta enganado querido... Você beija muito, mais muito mal. – Ela sorriu e cuspiu ao lado dos pés do loiro. **(1)**

Ele a olhou incrédulo e ela saiu do salão.

- Vai ter volta Granger.

Ela desceu disparada,as lagrimas queriam rolar pelo seu rosto mais ela foi mais forte a as impediu,respirou fundo quando chegou à porta do salão

Procurou seus amigos correndo o olhar pelo salão, os encontrou e seguiu ate eles.

O salão não ficava em silencio um segundo sequer, ate que as portas se abrem novamente, só que agora em um grande estrondo.

O lugar foi se calando a cada passo que dava em direção a mesa dos professores.

Como se fosse uma "ola" silenciosa, o salão mergulha em um súbito silencio.

- Oh. Meu. Deus! - Hermione silabou nervosa

- Aquele não é quem estou pensando, é? – Perguntou Harry

Do mesmo jeito em que o salão se calou, voltaram os murmurinhos.

Dumbledore apenas levantou a mão em gesto de silencio assim que o "inesperado" chegou à frente.

Apertaram as mãos e o diretor sorriu.

- Meus caros alunos de Hogwarts.Não me surpreendo com a reação dos senhores,afinal já era algo esperado.A pessoa que os senhores vêem aqui a frente é sim,Cedrico Diggory.E não um fantasma.

- Creio que neste momento se perguntam como aconteceu, já que ate então ele estava morto.

- Magia Negra? – Sugeriu Zambine com simplicidade

- Não senhor Zambine,simplesmente Cedrico não morreu.Mas não cabe a mim decidir quem deve saber ou não do ocorrido.Vou deixar isso a critério dele.Bom,mais que seja.Cedrico Diggory está de volta e irá completar seus estudos.

Dumbledore se virou para o garoto ao seu lado

- Sente-se na mesa de sua casa e saboreie seu jantar. Tenha uma Boa Noite – O velho sorriu e voltou a sua cadeira.

Durante o jantar já não se havia mais silencio,pessoas cochichavam e apontavam para Diggory,que fingia nem perceber já que realmente essa reação já era esperada. E entao assunto saiu em todos os jornais e ainda foi bastante comentado entre os alunos de Hogwarts pela manha.

Logo depois de jantar Hermione seguiu os amigos ate o salão comunal da Grifinória,tinha saudades de ficar ali conversando ate tarde.

- Bom meninos,eu tenho que ir.- Disse consultando o enorme relógio da sala

- Mais já? – Rony perguntou

- Infelizmente sim,tenho ronda ainda hoje.

Ela se levantou e beijou o rosto de cada um,o de Rony foi perigosamente perto da boca,diga-se de passagem.

Quando estava na porta ela acenou e sumiu.Depois,foi direto para a ronda e procurou ficar o mais distante de Malfoy o possível,precisava pensar...E muito.

Logo no outro dia bem cedo o trio estava indo para a aula de transfiguração quando foram abortados pela então "celebridade do momento".

- Potter,Granger,Weasley. – Cumprimentou cordial

- Diggory. – Harry respondeu enquanto os seus amigos acenavam com a cabeça

- Poderíamos conversar?

- Claro.

- A sós se não se importam. – Falou olhando para Hermione e Rony

- Tudo bem. – Hermione respondeu – Nos vemos na sala Harry. – E saiu puxando Rony pelo corredor

- Obrigado pela disponibilidade.

- Não há de que.

- Poderíamos conversar em um lugar mais silencioso?

- A sala precisa?! – Sugeriu Harry

- Ótimo.

Fizeram todo o percurso em um silencio constrangedor por parte do Harry.

Chegaram à sala e mentalizaram o que precisavam.

"Um lugar restrito para conversar."

Uma porta surgiu e eles entraram. Sentaram em alguns dos sofás espalhados pela sala.

- Bom Potter,não estou aqui para brigar.Relaxe.

Os ombros do garoto-que-sobreviveu relaxaram. Ele nem havia percebido que estava tão tenso. Talvez fosse por causa de Cho.

O moreno lançou um olhar para que prosseguisse.

- Você foi o ultimo a ter contato com meu irmão se estou certo.

A expressão de Harry mudou para confusão

- Perdão?Irmão?

- Oh sim..Vou lhe contar o que aconteceu.Mais peço que não espalhe esta bem?

Harry acentiu com a cabeça.Gostava que as pessoas confiassem nele.Mais nunca imaginou isto da parte de Cedrico.

- Bom...Eu não sou um Diggory.Na verdade sou,mais não sou filho de sangue de Amos Diggory.Minha mãe quando se casou com ele já estava grávida.Só que de gêmeos.

Meu irmão se escondeu durante todo esse tempo. Ele tinha a sua saúde debilitada e Dumbledore o gênio que é, sabia que algo aconteceria na copa, então avisou aos meus pais. Não se sabe como meu irmão ficou sabendo, mas, ele se ofereceu e insistiu em estar em meu lugar.Essa historia não se espalhou ate a queda do lorde.

E todo o resto só você pode me explicar.

Harry ouviu toda historia calado e atônito.

- Gostaria de saber de você Potter.O que realmente aconteceu a meu irmão?

- Olha Diggory...Eu não falo deste ocorrido a muito tempo.Maiores detalhes só ficaram sabendo Hermione,Rony e Dumbledore.Sempre preferi não me lembrar da sua ate então morte.Foi algo realmente horrível o qual eu sempre tentei não reviver,mas lhe contarei,acho que tem todo o direito de saber.

Harry o contou tudo que viu,ouviu e presenciou naquele momento.

Finas lágrimas rolaram dos olhos de Cedrico,que rudemente ele tentou esconder.

- Sinto muito. Queria ter impedido.Me sinto culpado...- Falou Harry por fim

- Não seja tolo Potter! Foi uma fatalidade. – Ele se levantou bruscamente e ficou em pé de frente para a porta e de costas para Harry.

O moreno se calou e Cedrico então se virou novamente.

- Me perdoe e muito obrigado. – Ele falou rápido e saiu

- Disponha.

Alguns segundos depois Harry fechava a porta quando percebeu que não estava sozinho no corredor,ele não tinha ido embora.

- Hey Potter!Aproveitou Chang quando eu estava fora? – Perguntou Cedrico sorrindo, tentando disfarçar a tristeza.

Harry sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

- Digamos que sim. Um pouco.

Cedrico acenou e sumiu no corredor.

– Ok! Que mentira foi essa heim Hermione? Draco Malfoy beija mal? Eu quero provar pra saber se é verdade o que você diz...uahOAUHoauhoaiuhAUH

N/a:

Heeeey gente!

Por favor,não me matem agora!

Eu sei que tem mais de 2 meses que eu não atualizo.Eu tive tantas idéias mais não tive tempo de sentar para digitar no computador.

Sim,eu tenho um caderno de fic,onde eu escrevo os capítulos que me vem na cabeça e as idéias..Ah gente! É para eu não esquecer néé?

Mais prometo que vou tentar postar logo ok?

Mas e então? Gostaram do novo capitulo?

Eu deixei esse bem grande néé?É pra vocês pensaram melhor na hora de brigar comigo..xD

Pois é gente..Nem eu imaginava que Cedrico iria voltar,mais foi uma idéia de uma amiga que é apaixonada por ele..xD

Essa Hermione heeim! Qual é a do Harry?E o Rony? Draco então nem se fale...UAHioahOAIUHoiaH

Vou matar vocês de curiosidade...Muahahahah

Quero pedir uma opinião gente..Meu sonho é escrever um livro..E eu já tenho umas idéias na cabeça..O que vocês acham?Será que eu daria conta?

Pleeeaase! Eu preciso da opinião de vocês! Conta muito pra mim..

Ok! Falei de mais..

Beeeijinhos pra vocês e MUITO obrigada pelas reviews.

Ps. Não esqueçam de escrever mais! xD ( reviews)

Carolzinha Malfoy


	7. AVISO!

Heey gente

Heey gente...

Bom,primeiramente queria pedir imensas desculpas por estar a tanto tempo se atualizar.

É que realmente não tem dado tempo, to estudando muito e o tempinho que tenho eu sempre acabo dormindo.To hiper cansada! Ano que vem estarei mais livre.

Maaaas...Não se preocupem que eu NÃO abandonei a fic e sim,eu pretendo postar um novo capitulo o mais rápido que eu puder.

Agradeço aos comentários que vocês deixam pra mim(apesar da quantidade ter diminuído bastante) e aos que acompanham essa fic..

No próximo capitulo irei responder os comentários.

Obrigada mesmo e me desculpem..

Por

Carolzinha Malfoy


	8. Novas AmizadesPorque não?

Cap. 07

Hermione acabou nem indo para o salão com Rony o deixou no meio do caminho falando sozinho e subiu para o dormitório da grifinória

- Ai Hermione..Quando o Krum chegou próximo ao goleiro,o batedor veio.. – Rony virou para um lado e depois pro outro, e ainda procurou ela olhando no teto

- Hermione?! – Confuso ele chamou hesitante

Como não houve resposta percebeu que estava sozinho e na frente do salão comunal..Ele é o Ronald Weasley ainda..Então não resistiu e acabou entrando para comer um "pouquinho",mais não antes de sacudir os ombros.

A essa altura Hermione já estava sentada em sua cama e fazendo uma nota mental para se lembrar que apenas três coisas importam ao Rony :Comida,quadribol e... ainda o amava...Ele é tão gracioso,apesar de parecer tapado é era assim que gostava dele,se não fosse desse jeito ele não seria o Ronald que ela ama.

Suspirou fundo e logo olhou para os lados procurando alguém que pudesse ouvir e respirou aliviada,na verdade nem havia percebido que tinha prendido a respiraçã não era bom vacilar,as paredes tem com as irmãs Patil por perto.

Procurou o livro que estava lendo e que havia deixado no dormitório feminino quando estava conversando com ela..Twilight..Famoso entre os trouxas e bobo entre os bruxos,nada fora do normal para eles. Alguns mais audaciosos até acreditavam que a escritora,Stephenie Meyer,havia entrado no mundo mágico e executaram um mal sucedido oblivate ou então que era uma quase bruxa que foi expulsa porque não conseguia fazer feitiç como aquela vizinha que ajudou Harry,amiga de Dumbledore. Pegou o livro e folheou quando alguém abriu a porta num estrondo.

- Mais aonde é que eu enfiei meu lápis de olho...- Gina procurava em baixo das camas e só percebeu Hermione quando chegou a vez de vasculhar a cama em que ela estava sentada.A que à pertencia quando dormia ali.

- Hermione! O que faz aqui? – Ofegava e arrumava os cabelos compridos,escorridos e fortemente para a loira

- verdade estava sem fazer nada e aproveitei para pegar o meu livro que tinha esquecido aqui.. – Falou balançando o livro mostrando a ruiva

- Ahh claro! Eu ia te que bom que veio..Você disse que está desocupada não é?

- Uhum.. – Ela respondeu sem emoção na voz

- Otimo! Quero que conheça duas pessoas. – Nem esperou pela resposta e já foi puxando Hermione para fora do dormitório.

- Ok..Mais eu posso saber pelo menos os nomes antes?

- Não! Pra que? Você já vai conhecê-las.

Hermione então deixou-se ser carregada pela ruiva e quando deu por si já estavam no indo em direção a duas meninas que estava sentadas de baixo da arvore preferida de Hermione

- Meninas?- Chamou Gina

As duas levantaram as cabeças

- Essa é a Hermione Granger. – Apresentou a ruiva

- Ahh! Olá Granger..Gina fala muito de você.Sou Alice prazer. – Se apresentou e estendeu a mão em direção da loira mais sem se levantar.

Hermione corou um pouco com o comentário e apertou a mão de parecia cabelos castanhos escuros enrolados,com os olhos mel,parecia ser alta e ter um belo corpo.

- Ahhh! Essa aqui é a Annybell Stringer.

Stringer não falou nada,apenas estendeu a sua mão que Hermione tratou de apertar.

Gina se sentou e Hermione procurou fazer o mesmo.

- Então...Voces são de que casa?

Apesar do disfarce Hermione sentiu um clima um pouco tenso parando no ar.

- Sonserina. – Annybell respondeu com indiferença

Hermione procurou o olhar de Gina com um misto de dúvida e confusão

- Não precisa olhar assim para a Gina. – Annybell levantou os olhos do livro que estava lendo e fechou

- Porque as pessoas reagem assim? – Alice perguntou – Que rixa mais infantil.

Todas a olharam cuidadosamente,ela parecia ter realmente ficado nervosa

- O que é? – Perguntou intimidadora mais logo abaixou os ombros – Me desculpem..É que eu ainda não me acostumei muito com isso.

Uma garota se aproximou e cumprimentou

- Olá á Hermione meu nome é Millicent Parker,mais me chame de Millie. – Ela ao menos deixou espaço para que Hermione respondesse e já foi tratando de começar a falar de novo

- O trabalho de monitoria deve ser difícil não?

- É,um eu gosto.

Millie sacudiu a cabeça um pouco em afirmação

- Que bom. O que estavam falando mesmo?

- Ahh..Granger havia comentado sobre nossas casas. – Relembrou Alice

- Hermione.

- Como?

- Me chame de Hermione.

Alice sorriu.

- Ok.O ão...Hermione falava sobre as casa.

- Ahh sim..Sou da Corvinal.

- Eu e Hermione temos um amigos de lá.. – Comentou Gina

- Você deve ter se assustado pelas meninas serem da Sonserina não é?

Hermione sorriu,ela sacava as coisas no ar.

- Er.. falar a verdade

- Não se sabia que agiria assim você sabe que não há ninguém como eu que odeia tanto assim os sonserinos,mas Anny e Alice são for tirar essa diferença nem se tudo bem Mione... – Tranqüilizou Gina

- É Hermione..Podemos ser amigas..Porque não nós acabarmos com essa rivalidade entre as casas.

- É..Porque não tentar.- Hermione sorriu,agora tinha conseguido reparar em Annybell,ela era loira dos olhos verdes,com uma franja de lado que cobria parte de seus olho,de pele clara ela não era alta e nem tão corpulenta mais isso não subtraia em nada sua beleza.

Já Millie,como ela gostava de ser chamada,era morena do cabelo ondulado e não muito comprido,dos olhos escuros,alta e extrovertida a seu modo.

Passaram toda a tarde e parte da noite deu a hora do jantar e todas elas seguiram juntas ao salã lá,como esperado,chamaram a atenção de alguns,se despediram e seguiram para as mesas de suas respectivas casas.

Assim que Anny e Alice sentaram-se perceberam a presença de Draco,ele estava inquieto.

- Briens,o que estavam fazendo junto com aquelas imundas? – Perguntou Draco raivoso se dirigindo a Alice

Ela o ignorou e continuou uma conversa boba com Annybell,que respondia mais estava atenta aos movimentos do loiro.

Draco se irritou e deu um soco na mesa.

- BRIENS!EU TE FIZ UMA PERGUNTA! – Falou alto quase gritando

Todos se assustaram com o soco e com a alteração na voz de Malfoy,até mesmo Alice não moveu um músculo si quer enquanto a veia da desta de Malfoy pulsava forte,mostrando seu nervoso.

- Malfoy,eu não te devo satisfação. – Falou ela como se estivesse falando sobre a galinha assada que estava sobre a mesa.

Draco uivou e se levantou marchando em passos firmes para fora do salão quando Pany o segura pelo braço e fala alguma coisa melosa,que dava para perceber pela sua expressão,Draco a olhou com desprezo,soltou seu braço e falou algo muito ruim,pois fez os olhos de Pansy se encherem de lágrimas.

Ele não pareceu se importar nem um pouco e abriu as portas do salão com raiva e força.

Hermione o observava de andava todo nervosinho pelo que ela tinha feito e suspeitava que não estava gostando nada,nada dessa amizade entre as ..O motivo?Era isso que ela ia descobrir.E agora.

Empurrou o prato que nem havia tocado direito,deu uma desculpa qualquer para os amigos e saiu do salã esperá-lo em seu dormitório...Se ele já não estivesse ido pra lá...Precisava lá antes dele.E foi o que fez,subia as escadas rápido e pegou um atalho que porque ela se interessava tanto?

N/a: Hello guy's..

Depois de tanto tempo cá estou eu com mais um capítulo da minha fic..

E aii? Valeu a pena esperar?

Eu demorei porque ando fazendo muitas coisas,ocupada como já estou de férias a um tempinho as coisas estão um pouco mais calmas.

E então..Acho que já respondi a pergunta do livro não foi Gabriela? É sim...Crépusculo,Twilight.

Obrigada a todos! Obrigada meeeesmo! Eu sempre olho as reviews e vocês não tem noção de como me deixa feliz.

Obrigada pelos elogios,incentivos e tudo mais..

Eu faço isso por vocês também..xD

E aii..Deixei uma dúvidazinha pra vocês matutarem aii NE?xD

Espero não demorar muito mais no próximo capítulo..

BeeeijinhOs!

Carolzinha Malfoy


	9. Cap 09 Visita inesperada

CAPITULO OITO!

A porta se abriu e Hermione colocou as mãos nos joelhos ofegante,mas assim que olhou para cima percebeu mais alguém no Narcisa Malfoy.

Prendeu a respiração e tentou se recompor contando até 10.

- Com licença? – Narcisa que estava sentada em um dos sofás chamou a sua atenção.

- Sim? – Hermione respondeu vacilante

- Voce deve ser Hermione Narcisa Malfoy. – A mulher de longos cabelos e bem conservada se levantou e estendeu a mão para Hermione, sentiu-se sem graça,mas correspondeu ao comprimento apertando a mão estendida e lhe dando um sorriso fraco.

- Voce sabe onde está o Draco querida? – Perguntou Narcisa amável sentando-se novamente no sofá.

- Er..O-O Malfoy?! – Ela exclamou com dúvida e vergonha

Narcisa apenas balançou a cabeça

- Ele..Ele..Ele deve estar .

- Oh sim..Claro! Algum problema se eu esperar por ele aqui?

- Não! Não senhora! – Respondeu com urgência

- Obrigada. – Narcisa sorriu amável

Hermione ficou ali,no meio da sala com uma cara de idiota,ela sabia que a família Malfoy havia mudado de lado assim que Lucius morreu e foi revelada toda a verdade,mas ela nunca tinha visto Narcisa Black Malfoy de perto,nem mesmo na guerra.

- Algum problema? – Narcisa perguntou depois de alguns longos minutos

- Senhorita Granger? – Ela chamou quando não ouve resposta

Hermione chacoalhou a cabeça se assustando.

- Sim?

- Algum problema?

- Na-Não senhora.- Gaguejou um pouco – Me chame de Hermione por favor.

- Claro! – Ela sorriu – Faça o .

Hermione não sabia o que dizer então sorriu.

- Me sinto desconfortável vendo você ai em pé.Vamos,sente-se aqui. – Ela apontou para o sofá a sua frente

Hermione sentou e sorriu,esperando que ela puxasse algum se bem que o silencio não lhe parecia muito ruim quando não se tinha algo para dizer.

- Enfim,conheci a tão famosa Hermione Granger.

- Famosa? – Se assustou – Não. – Sorriu sem graça

- Claro que sim! Voce pertence ao trio dourado e salvou o mundo bruxo. Não me diga que não é famosa.. – Brincou

Hermione sorriu sem saber o que dizer,ela era famosa?Oh Deus! Ela ERA sim famosa!Não...Ela não era famosa.

Mais um silencio desconfortável seguiu-se ,confortável para Hermione.

Narcisa sorriu misteriosa,não se passou despercebida por Hermione

- Voce acha que eu sou megera,anti nascidos-trouxas,ríspida,grossa...Assim como todos não é?

- Não! Nada disso. – Hermione tratou de desmentir,mesmo concordando

- Ahh por favor Hermione! Não seja educada,não por isso. É o que todos pensam.

Hermione abaixou a cabeça

- Chegue mais perto querida,vou lhe contar uma coisa. – Chegou para o lado dando um espaço para Hermione aproximar-se e convidou com leves batidinhas no sofá.

Hermione assustou-se mais fez o que ela estava pedindo.

Suspirou – Eu era mesmo assim,não exatamente.A questão é que eu devia ser uma pessoa diante de todos,mesmo eu gostando ou nã sabe que eu sou uma Black não é?

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça assentindo.

- Então,eu fui prometida a Lucius ainda no ventre de minha mãe e fui criada para ser a Sra. Malfoy dês do meu isso não me impediu de ser eu mesma,pelo menos não sempre. Eu aprendi a amar Lucius,e eu o amo,apesar dele ter sido como com a sua morte eu tenho que admitir que eu aprendi a ser eu mesma,em todos os momentos.

Hermione ouviu toda a história atônita. Então essa era a verdade sobre a família Malfoy.O ruim era Lucius não tinha culpa.

- Agora eu já lhe expliquei sobre esquecer esse esta sendo ser monitora chefe,agora após a guerra?

- Ahh..Eu sempre pensei,mais agora que aconteceu foi bem surreal.

Narcissa sorriu de forma materna.

Tinham se dado muito bem,os assuntos fluíam e a conversa tomava seu próprio percurso fazendo-as viajar e nem notar o tempo que já havia passado quase uma hora.

O quadro rodou e alguém entrou sem ao menos olhar para os lados indo direto para as escadas.

- Filho? – Chamou Narcissa

Draco estancou no segundo degrau

- Mamãe?! – Falou ainda de costas

Desceu os degraus que havia subido vacilante e com os olhos arregalados de pela cena ou por sua mãe aparecer ali.

Hermione sentiu seu rosto ferver.Não sabia se conseguia esconder tamanha vergonha por estar naquela situação.Não sabia o que esperar,na verdade.

- O que você esta fazendo aqui mãe? – Perguntou Draco ainda surpreso,beijando de leve a mão de sua mãe que ainda encontrava-se sentada ao lado de Hermione.

- Vim lhe falar um assunto sério querido,mais acabei encontrando a amável Hermione e ficamos conversando até a hora de sua chegada. – Explicou Narcissa sorrindo para seu filho e para Hermione

- Que a **Granger**,está ao seu lado eu infelizmente percebi.. – Reclamou olhando para o lado tentando ignorar Hermione e frisando bem o Granger.

Sua mãe o olhou de forma reprovadora,que ele fez questão de também ignorar

- Não fale assim Draco.. – Repreendeu Narcissa

- Não Narcissa.Não se importe comigo. – Hermione falou rapidamente e amável para Narcissa

- Na verdade eu já vou me recolher,esta ficando tarde e vou deixa-los conversarem a sós. – Hermione despediu-se e levantou indo até a escada sem parar para olhar para trás.

- Já vai tarde.. – Draco resmungou com uma careta tomada de raiva

- Até logo Hermione. – Narcissa despediu-se sorrindo

- Até Narcissa. – Hermione respondeu quando já estava na porta de seu quarto,abriu e entrou,jogando-se na cama

_Ohh meu Deus! O que foi aquilo? Ela é tão graciosa,inteligente,amável.. Pelo jeito Malfoy só pode ter puxado o lado de seu ,estúpido e patético. – _Hermione pensava jogada em sua cama,mais nem se tocando que uma conversa muito séria estava acontecendo lá em baixo

Assim que Hermione fechou a porta do quarto Draco olhou para sua mãe esperando resposta para aquilo tudo.

-Senta aqui uma coisa muito séria para lhe falar. – O semblante de Narcissa antes amável se tornou ansioso.

Draco obedeceu e sentou no lugar que antes Hermione havia sentado.

- Querido.. – Ela começou,pegando as mãos de Draco entre as suas – Não quero que se preocupe com o que vou lhe dizer,está tudo sob controle.

- Ora mamãe! Fala logo! – Draco reclamou ansioso.

- Seu tio.. – Começou novamente

- O que tem ele?

- Ele saiu da prisão.

- Como? – Perguntou nervoso e surpreso

- Ele fugiu . – Ela explicou nervosa

Vários flashs de memória passavam na cabeça de Draco,recordações da sua infância,adolescência e algumas recentes que ele tentava esquecer sempre que lembrava. As ameaças,brigas,chantagens,aulas rígidas...Tudo estava fresco como se tivesse se passado ontem.

Seu rosto de contorceu em um misto de surpresa,nervoso e medo,muito medo.

- Não pode ser mãe! – Ele soltou suas mãos das de sua mãe e levantou,andando ansioso pelo salão

- Draco..Não se preocupe com isso agora querido..Estao todos atrás dele,em segredo é claro. – Tentava tranqüilizar

- Não me preocupar?Não me preocupar mãe? Por Deus! Voce sabe o que ele fez e você sabe do que ele é capaz! – Ele falou desesperado

- Eu sei Draco..Eu sei.. – Ela falou derrotada. – Daremos um jeito,tudo bem? – Falou sua mãe levantando-se e abraçando-o

Draco a segurou forte,como se dependesse as suas esperanças e seus medos estavam ali,tudo com o que se preocupava era sua mã ele se sua mãe era a única que merecia tudo,a única que confiava,a única que amava.

- Eu tenho que ir.. – Ela falou afrouxando o abraço e passando a mãe pelo rosto de Draco que automaticamente fechou os olhos

- Voce vai ficar bem ok?Nos vamos ficar bem. – Ela disse beijando o topo da cabeça do loiro

- Eu te amo.. – Ela sussurrou

- Eu tambem mamãe.. – Ele respondeu e jogou um beijo quando ela já estava na passagem.

- Tchau querido. – E jogou outro beijo,sumindo pelo corredor.

Draco ajoelhou no chão derrotado.

O que faria agora?

N/a: Heeeey galeraaa!

E aii? O que acharam do capitulo?

Mistério agora heim! Quem é esse tio malvado? Hohohoho.. Vão saber lá pra frente..xD

Obrigada mesmo pelas reviews,e deixem mais ok? Eu AMO ler elas!

Obrigada gente e continuem acompanhando a fic ok?

Beeeijo gigante pra vocês!

Até a próxima!

Carolzinha Malfoy


	10. Chapter 10

Mal ele sabia que alguém o observava por uma fresta da porta no segundo sombra mista de preocupação e pena passou nos olhos de Hermione.

Na mesma rapidez em que o loiro decaiu ele se recompôs,segundos depois ele já estava subindo as escadas com toda a sua pose aristocrática. Hermione fechou a porta com rapidez e sem ruídos,ela sabia que ele não estava bem apesar de toda a sua pose,os seus olhos o denunciavam.

Draco entrou no seu quarto e se jogou na cama,ninguém fazia idéia da dificuldade que era manter uma aparência de que esta tudo bem quando não está,quando se esta corroendo por dentro e o pior de tudo,quando se sabe que não há saí ali era o fim do tuneo,ou ele voltava e encarava o que estava vindo ou ele ficava ali e esperava,para que ele fosse pego encurralado.

- Ohh merda! – Praguejou baixinho

Alguem batia a porta

- Quem é? – Perguntou se levantando da cama com dificuldade

Abriu a porta e fez uma careta de reprovação

- O que é? – Perguntou malcriado

- Voce não vai me deixar entrar Draco?

- Primeiro: - Se endireitou na porta com as mãos na cintura – Como você conseguiu a senha? Segundo:Eu deixo entrar no meu quarto quem eu quiser e terceiro não menos importante: eu sou monitor chefe senhorita,posso lhe por em uma prazerosa detenção.O que me diz? – Concluiu com um sorriso sarcástico

-Draco,por favor! – Ela encostou a mão na porta que estava entre aberta e o loiro forçou ainda mais para não abri-la

-Não seja criança!Eu vim tratar de um assunto sério..

Draco ponderou suas opções,ela não o deixaria em paz então..

- Entra logo! – Falou mal educado

Ela rolou os olhos,entrou e fechou a porta

Sentou em um dos sofás enquanto Draco estava em sua cama com as costas apoiada na cabeceira e as pernas esticadas e cruzadas

- Sua mãe veio falar comigo está à solta.

- É,eu também passou por aqui.. – Abaixou a cabeça

- O que faremos?

- O que VOCE vai fazer eu não sei,agora,se ele aparecer eu o mato.

Ela riu seca

- Voce sabe que ele não é qualquer um..Se não houvessem piores eu diria que ele é praticamente invencível.

- Não mais,não mais para mim. – Falou mais para si do que para a pessoa que estava a sua frente e levantou-se abrindo a porta.

-Agora saia por favor! – Ele falou apoiado na porta aberta

Ela suspirou e saiu,mais não sem dar um olhar significativo para Draco,aquele mesmo de a mais de 10 anos a trás.

Assim que fechou a porta se jogou na cama e chorou,chorou como havia jurado que nunca mais choraria.

_Lucius Malfoy havia chamado seu único herdeiro até a sua sala,assim que Draco entrou ele esperou que se sentasse e começou a falar com uma voz baixa e ameaçadora_

_- Garoto,eu só vou falar uma vez:Não quero mais saber de você desobedecendo a seu tio,em um dia que eu faltar ele estará em meu lugar,entendido?_

_- Mas papai..- Tentou o menino de 6 anos_

_- SEM MAIS MULEQUE! EU JÁ DISSE NÃO!– Lucius Malfoy gritou e deu um soco na mesa_

_Draco arregalou os olhos e tentou segurar as lagrimas que insistiam em cair de qualquer jeito_

_- E não chore é para fracos. – Falou baixo novamente e voltou a escrever em seu pergaminho_

_- Agora vá! – Mandou sem ao menos levantar a cabeça_

_O pequeno Malfoy saiu da sala arrasado,mais jurando a si mesmo que nunca mais choraria,a qualquer circunstancia._

Draco limpou as lágrimas com violência e foi lavar o rosto,não reconhecendo a si mesmo mais..

O que está acontecendo comigo?

Ele perguntou,mais sabia que a resposta não viria.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione sentou em sua cama ! Quem era esse tal tio do Malfoy que causava tanto medo a ele,mesmo negando?

Ela deixou seu corpo cair com as pernas ainda abaixadas fora da cama e pensou,pensou,pensou e não tendo solução ela pensou.

Já cansada,levantou-se e foi lavar o só precisava de uma boa noite de sono e seus pensamentos iriam se reorganizar novamente.

Abriu a porta de cabeça baixa e deu um encontrão em Malfoy que já ia saindo

- Olha por onde anda sangue ruim. – Falou ele áspero e seco,o velho Malfoy

Hermione nem se deu o trabalho de sem forças ainda.

Lavou o rosto e através do reflexo procurou a Hermione,aquela Hermione que ela sabia que estava escondida ali em algum lugar,a Hermione que realmente ela era.

Mas ela não encontrou

- O que esta acontecendo comigo? – Perguntou para si mesma em voz alta

Como com Draco,a resposta não ela sabendo que não viria se decepcionou.

Draco acordou com um pouco de dor de cabeça,mas ele ignorou e seguiu até o banheiro para tomar um banho que tudo estava quieto demais,Granger provavelmente já teria saído.

Entrou no banheiro e despiu a única peça que vestia:sua calça de moletom o chuveiro e checou a temperatura,logo depois entrando por intero deixando o jato cair e a água escorrer por suas costas.A cada gota mais forte que caia ele sentia toda aquela exaustão indo embora junto da água.

Após longos 15 minutos ele saiu do banheiro,vestiu-se e penteou o cabelo da forma que sempre penteava,com os fios todos no lugar.

Pegou sua bolsa e conferiu o relógio,estava atrasado e não tomaria o café.De novo.

Seguiu até a sua aula de História da Magia e sem pedir licença entrou e sentou-se no único lugar vago.

Já esperava ouvir toda aquela ladainha assim que sentasse vindo de Stringer,mas estranhamente ela estava com um olhar perdido e não se manifestou,na verdade nem pareceu notar sua presença ali.

- Pensou? – Falou baixo quase imperceptível

- Jurava que você nem estava aqui. – Zombou da menina

- Pensou? – Ela perguntou de novo ignorando o comentário

- Pensei em que Stringer,por Merlim?

Ela suspirou impaciente

- Não se faça de idiota Draco! – Ela deu um soco na mesa e gritou levantando-se e chamando a atenção de todos da sala,inclusive a do diretor

- Algum problema Srta. Stringer?

Fechou os olhos e contou até 10

- Nã desculpe. – Pareceu ter se acalmado e sentou-se novamente

Draco estava perplexo,com os olhos arregalados viu ela sentando.

- No meu .As 7.

O loiro levantou-se e deixou a sala.

N/a: Olá meus queridos leitores e leitoras.

Sim, sei que demorei muito tempo para postar um novo ço imensos perdões,mas o problema é que eu ando estudando muito e meio sem tempo entendem?Espero que sim.

Bom...AMEI os comentá toda besta quando os tão lindo!Me sinto hiper ão,escrevam bastante pra mim ok?xD

Ééé galera..Olha o mistério ai!O desfecho praticamente é esse ,logo tudo esta meio claro para vocês.

Deixem MUITOS comentários pra mim ta?

Um beijão grandão pra todo mundo.

Muito obrigada,

Carolzinha Malfoy


	11. Cap 11 Revelações pouco revelantes

Alguém batia na porta enquanto Draco lia um livro sobre magia negra, ultimamente andava bem interessado nesse assunto por achar que estava pronto para matar seu tio.

- Quem é? – Gritou para quem estava do lado de fora

- Sou eu... Annybell. – Identificou-se com a voz baixa

- Ah... Já vou. – Falou com desanimo

Fechou o livro e tratou de escondê-lo junto aos outros dentro da gaveta de sua escrivaninha.

Caminhou até a porta num ritmo lendo e proposital. Adiava aquela conversa havia anos, mais parecia que o inevitável e inaceitável havia chegado. Sem que ele fosse avisado, muito menos preparado para isso.

- Draco? – Ela batia na porta novamente, impaciente.

- O que é?Mais que coisa!Já disse que estou indo! – Reclamava enquanto abria a porta e dava um espaço para que ela passasse por ele e entrasse no quarto.

Antes de fechar a porta, verificou se havia alguém por perto e logo constatou que Hermione estava jogada pelo sofá. Aparentemente estranha com uma cara de quem realmente não estava dormindo.

- Stringer! – Gritou

- O que é? Assusta-me desse jeito sabia?

- O que, por Merlim, você fez com a Herm... Granger?

- Eu tive que enfeitiçá-la, é claro. Como você acha que eu passei pela porta?

Draco nem esperou que ela desse suas explicações por completo e desceu as escadas chegou até Hermione, ele a sacudiu esperando que ela acordasse.

- Granger? Granger? – Chamava e batia levemente em seu rosto

- Hermione, por favor! – Chamou baixo

Annybell o observava da porta de seu quarto.

- O que você fez com ela? – Gritou para Annybell, sem tirar os olhos de Hermione

- Draco, por Merlim!Não seja tolo. Estupefaça, lembra?

- Você ESTUPOROU ela?

Stringer revirou os olhos

- Você sabe o quanto ela é mesmo que ela me deixaria entrar aqui sem pelo menos,me interrogar para saber o motivo.

- Mas, mas vocês não são amigas?

- Sim. Mais isso, por enquanto, não me permite entrar e sair daqui a hora que quiser,entende?Você sabe que ela me perguntaria. E eu responderia o que? Se você nem olha na minha cara direito. Você já foi mais inteligente Draco!

Ele olhou para ela incrédulo, mas se virou, respirou fundo e fez algo que nunca o imaginaria fazendo.

- Ennervarte!

Assim que guardou a varinha, Hermione abriu os olhos e pôs imediatamente as mãos na cabeça.

- Ai! – Reclamou

- Esta se sentindo bem? – Perguntou Draco

Ela deu um salto, não sabia o que tinha acontecido e muito menos que Draco Malfoy estava ao seu lado e falando num tom razoável.

- O que, o que aconteceu? – Perguntou confusa

- Você foi... Não sei. Cheguei agora.

_Mentira! _Uma voz disse dentro da sua cabeça. Aquela acusadora sabe?!

-Hum... Estou melhorando, obrigada. – Foi se levantando devagar e subindo as escadas em direção ao seu quarto.

Ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Havia a tratado bem e ele não podia, ela era Hermione Granger e ele era Draco Malfoy. Rapidamente pensou em uma piadinha de mau gosto.

- Beba menos da próxima vez Granger! – Disse enquanto ela já fechava a porta.

Ele não queria ter dito. Aquilo o doeu um pouco. Mas ela não podia saber o que ele tinha feito.

Subiu as escadas e uma mão fechou a porta atrás dele.

Deu um salto e sacou a varinha.

- Ouuuw! Calmo ai garotão! – Stringer estendeu os braços

- Ah! Você ainda esta ai. – Falou raivoso

Ela abaixou os braços e caminhou até ele.

- Porque você a ajudou? Porque não contou a ela que havia ajudado?

- Não é da sua conta. – Respondeu mal humorado.

- Ok! – Ela disse um pouco ofendida. Detestava aquela mascará que ele usava o vendo desesperado por causa de Hermione a lembrou os velhos tempos, onde tudo ainda caminhava dentro dos conformes.

- O que você veio fazer aqui mesmo? – Perguntou sentado na cama

Ela puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se na frente dele.

- Draco nos precisamos fazer alguma coisa.

- Jura? – Falou irônico

- Você pode falar direito comigo? Isso é sério Draco! Nos não temos mais tempo pra suas criancices.

- Olha aqui Stringer... – Aumentou o tom de voz e estendeu o dedo no rosto da garota

- Olha aqui você Draco. Para! Já chega. Vamos resolver isso.

Aquilo soou para ele como uma suplica. Ela realmente tinha medo do que podia acontecer.

- O que sugere? – Perguntou já com a voz normalizada

- Vamos avisar a Dumbledore.

- Sim, claro! E ele irá fazer o que? Não há provas para prendê-lo em Askaban. Ou melhor, provas suficientes que foram descobertas.

- Mas isso o deixará em alerta. Já seria alguma coisa.

- O jeito é matá-lo. – Disse com uma voz sinistra e um sorriso brincando em seus lábios. – Não tem jeito. Já era. Fim da linha. É matar ou morrer.

- E vamos fazer isso Draco?

- Não se meta nisso! – Ele levantou-se de supetão e disse em uma voz nervosa

- Mas como não? Você vai derrotá-lo sozinho?

- Annybell, não! – Se virou para ela e pegou em seus ombros a sacudindo – Isso não é pra você. Você não pode se envolver nisso mais uma vez. É perigoso, eu sou homem. É a mim que ele quer torturar.

Ela tirou as mãos dele de seus ombros com força

- Ah é mesmo Malfoy? É só a você que ele quer torturar? Foi só com você que ele fez treinos absurdos, nos deixando com hematomas e rasgos? Foi só a você que ele humilhou? Foi só a você que ele perseguiu? Foi só em você que ele usou magia negra? Foi você que ele tentou abusar?Diga Draco! DIGA! – Lágrimas violentas desciam sobre seu rosto e molhavam seu casaco.

Draco estava estático. Ela tinha razão. Havia sofrido mais que ele. Muito, muito mais.

- Anny... Ele tentou abusar você? – Falou ameaçadoramente.

Ela não conseguiu responder, abaixou a cabeça e assentiu devagar.

- DESGRAÇADO! PORQUE VOCE NÃO ME CONTOU ANTES? – Draco gritava de raiva, seus olhos haviam escurecido. Ele estava fora de si.

- Adiantaria? O que você poderia ter feito? – Ela disse um pouco mais calma

- EU JÁ TERIA O MATADO!

Ela riu seco, com amargura.

- É mesmo? Você teria o matado aos 10 anos?

Seus ombros caíram, respirou mais fundo e quanto aos olhos, eles escureceram ainda mais.

- Eu vou matá-lo. – Disse para si mesmo

- Vai. Vai sim, não sozinho. E você não irá matá-lo. Ele irá para Askaban.

- Não! Askaban seria pouco para ele. – Negou firmemente

- Draco, - Ela sorriu fraco – Você e essa sua mania de agir sem pensar. Você também seria preso.

- Depende. – Ele sorriu

- Depende de que? – Ela chegava até a porta

- Se for para minha defesa. Não será por culpa,e sim por sobrevivência.

Ela já estava com a mão na maçaneta, mas soltou e olhou para trás

- Draco,em Askaban ele pagara todos os dias pelo que fez,irá lembrar-se de cada um de seus atos. A morte seria algo estupendo para ele. Seria algo simples, rápido e que sofreria apenas uma vez.

Dizendo isso ela abriu a porta e saiu.

Assim que Annybell deixou o quarto, Hermione desgrudou os ouvidos mágicos dos gêmeos Weasley da parede.

N/a: Heeey you!xD

Como estão?

Quanto tempo heim? E ai? Gostaram do capitulo?

Explicando..Eu fique sem atualizar por falta de tempo gente,desculpa! Mas agora com as férias vou ter um pouquinho mais de tempo sabe?

Obrigada pelos comentários..

Fico toda boba quando vejo! xD

Beeijo enorme e até a próxima


	12. Cap 12 Aposta

- Oh meu Deus! É isso! – Hermione sentou em sua cama ainda paralisada com o que tinha descoberto.

- Eu preciso... Preciso fazer alguma coisa.

Sua mente processava rápido, enquanto ela absorvia o que havia escutado tentava solucionar o problema. Ela sabia que não poderia ajudá-lo diretamente, pois se ele soubesse que ela sabia ele a mataria.

Assustou-se um pouco com a idéia. Em todos esses anos nunca viu Malfoy perder o controle.

Jogou as costas para trás e olhou para o teto.

Ele havia ajudado-a. Não sabia como nem porque, mais ela sentiu isso quando ele a olhou. Uma sombra de preocupação tinha se passado em seus olhos.

Ela levantou-se de supetão. E saiu do quarto.

- Malfoy? – Batia na porta

Draco abriu a porta e se deparou com Hermione numa camisola provocante com um fino robe por cima.

Limpou a garganta

- O que quer Granger? Veio preencher suas noites vazias? Sinto lhe informar, mas além de não fazer o meu tipo, você é uma sangue-ruim. – A olhou de cima em baixo

- Eu não quero nada disso de você Malfoy. E você sabe muito bem que eu o abomino!

- Hahahahaha. Você me deseja Granger,eu sei. - Sorriu sarcástico

Hermione se irritou

- Olha aqui Malfoy... – Estendeu o dedo e quase tocou o nariz dele

Ele a segurou pelo braço rodou-a e a encostou na parede, pressionando seu corpo contra o dela

- Ninguém estende a mão pra mim Granger. Você ainda não entendeu? – A olhou ameaçadoramente

- Me larga Malfoy!

- Obrigue-me. Eu sei que você não quer. – Ele abaixou a voz e olhou em seus olhos.

Foi aproximando seu rosto do dela, até poder sentir a respiração ofegante e o coração batendo forte, como se ele fosse sair pela boca a qualquer segundo.

Tomou seus lábios e a beijou. Beijou com fúria e desejo. Ela relutou até não conseguir mais e se entregou.

Ele aos poucos foi soltando seu corpo e a tomando pela cintura. Enquanto as mãos dela passeavam por seus cabelos e suas costas.

Ele a encostou na parede de novo e falou baixo e provocante em seu ouvido.

- Viu como você me quer? Teve sua chance de soltar-se de mim. – Mordeu o nódulo da orelha dela.

- Eu - Eu... – Gaguejou.

Entrou forças onde ela não sabia e o empurrou. Como ele ainda a segurava com força se desequilibrou e caiu, com ela sobre ele.

- Uhhh! Partiremos para a segunda parte. – Sorriu de lado

Ela o beijou, explorou toda sua boca, matou sua vontade, até mesmo aquela que estava bem escondida.

- Como você não me queria heim Hermione?! Imagina se quisesse.

- Cala a boca Malfoy.

- Com prazer. – Tomou seus lábios mais uma vez.

- Hermione? – Chamou Gina

Hermione interrompeu o beijo. Olhou para Malfoy...

- ACHEI! – Gritou alto

Draco e Gina a olhavam estupefatos.

Estavam com as pernas enroscadas, as respirações ofegantes e os lábios inchados.

- Achou mesmo! Depois de explorar por inteiro a garganta do Malfoy... É de se esperar não? – Gina ria encostada na porta do quarto de Malfoy

Hermione ruborizou e Draco riu e se engasgou.

- E então? Você vai ficar ai em cima ou vai parar de "cavalgar" um pouquinho e conversar comigo? – Perguntou Gina brincando com a cara da loira

Hermione rapidamente se levantou e bateu na cara do Draco que ainda estava deitado no chão.

- Você é um estúpido! – Saiu do quarto e puxou Gina

- Não foi o que você disse antes! Você me ama mulher! – Gritou para ela e gargalhou sozinho em seu quarto.

Quando Hermione chegou ao seu quarto, Gina já estava sentada na cama.

Hermione ia abrir a boca para explicar-se e Gina apenas levantou a mão, num sinal para ela calar-se.

- E você ainda mente pra mim Hermione? Se ele beija tão mau assim teria me poupado de ver aquela cena.

- Gina eu...

- Vamos falar de outra coisa. – Ela interrompeu Hermione, levantou-se e fechou a porta. Sacou a varinha e pôs um feitiço silenciador no quarto.

- Mione... É o Harry.

O chão dela caiu. Ela sabia o que Gina queria falar sobre o Harry, só que isso a lembrou do que tinha acontecido na aula de poções.

- Gina... O que você - o que você quer falar sobre isso? – Perguntou nervosa

- Ele tem andado estranho. Sim, eu sei que nos só ficamos, mas... Você sabe que pra mim não foi só isso. E você é a única pessoa que conhece o Harry tão bem quanto meu irmão...

- Você quer que eu diga o que?

- Como assim dizer o que?! Eu quero que você me ajude.

- Como? – Olhou espantada

- Você vai jogar indiretas, conversar com ele... Não sei Hermione! Se eu estou te pedindo ajuda é que eu não sei o que fazer não acha?! – Tinha uma expressão obvia estampada na cara

- Eu não posso fazer isso! – Disse relutante a proposta

Faça ou você nunca ira descobrir o que se passou aquele dia! – Uma voz falou em sua cabeça

- Me desculpe, eu vou ver o que posso fazer ok? Agora me deixa sozinha Gina, por favor?

- Hum... Ok Mi! – Beijou o rosto da loira – Eu te amo ta? Obrigada!

Quando fechava a porta colocou a cabeça para dentro e disse:

- Cuidado com o loirinho ai heim?! – Sorriu com cumplicidade para Hermione

- Com o loirinho e com o moreninho não é? – Falou sarcástica rindo pra si mesma e olhando para a porta que já estava fechada

- Certo. Preocupações em lista. Vamos lá: Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Gina Weasley e – suspirou -, Draco Malfoy.

Dês de quando Malfoy havia se tornado um problema em sua vida? Quer dizer, na verdade ele SEMPRE foi um problema! Mas não nessa proporção e nem desse jeito.

Deitou-se na cama. Ela não iria conseguir pensar em nada sem uma boa noite de sono.

Logo dormiu. Nem preciso dizer em que ela pensava quando o sono a pegou de surpresa.

- MAS QUE DROGA É ESSA?

Uma musica tocava, ou melhor, gritava invadindo seu quarto e conseqüentemente seus tímpanos.

Levantou-se furiosa. Melhor dizendo... Possessa! Socou a porta do quarto vizinho

- DRACO MALFOY!ABAIXA ESSA MUSICA AGORA OU EU ENTRO AI E ACABO COM VOCE! – Gritava do lado de fora

- O QUE É GRANGER? NÃO ESTOU TE OUVINDO! PODE FALAR UM POUCO MAIS ALTO?

- MALFOY!ABAIXA ISSO!

- O QUE DISSE?

- ABAIXA ESSA MUSICA AGORA!

- DESCULPE, NÃO OUVI!

- ABAIXA ESSA MÚSICA OU...

- Ou o que Granger? – Quando ela ia completar a frase ele abre a porta ainda molhado e só com uma toalha enrolada na cintura

Ela o olhou cada partezinha do corpo do loiro. Descaradamente.

Ele sorriu triunfante.

- O que você ia dizendo Granger? – Perguntou com a cara mais lavada do mundo

- Eu - eu... – Ela sacudiu a cabeça – Abaixa essa musica Malfoy. – Se recompôs e lançou seu olhar mais raivoso o possível. Tentou se concentrar.

- E se eu não abaixar? Você vai fazer o que mesmo? – Perguntou, chegando perto e encostando os narizes.

- Eu vou matar você! – Ela respondeu num fio de voz. Havia unido toda sua força para apenas quatro palavras.

- Esta esperando o que? – Provocou

Ela se calou. Olhou para a boca do outro e quando ia beijá-lo (sim, ELA ia beijá-lo) alguém socou a porta lá fora

Ela ignorou.

Aproximou-se mais.

Chegou muito, mais muito próximo.

Encostou seus lábios,e quando ele avançava para intensificar o beijo ela saiu,deu apenas um passo pra trás. Ele vacilou e quase caiu para frente, aos pés dela.

- Isso é uma guerra Malfoy. E essa batalha foi minha. – Ela sussurrou para ele

Draco a encarou com fúria, seus olhos brilharam. Aquilo era uma aposta? Ela vai implorar para que ele vencesse. Ah se vai!

- Harry! – Ela abriu a porta e deu de cara com seu melhor amigo.

_Ainda bem que ninguém tem a senha disso aqui!Mas como Gina...? Annybell esteve aqui antes sua trouxa!Deve ter deixado aberto. _- Pensou

- Oi Hermione! Vim te chamar para o café da manhã.

- Ah sim Harry! Eu estava mesmo esperando uma visita hoje de manha. – Falou um pouco mais alto para que o loiro ouvisse e jogou os braços ao redor de Harry.

Eu não acredito nisso! Mais ele vai perder! Eu posso ser muito má quando quero. Ele vai descobrir isso.

Sorriu triunfante e seus olhos brilharam malicia.

- O que foi Hermione?

- Nada Harry. Uma lembrança. Uma mera lembrança. Vamos? – Puxou o amigo pelas escadas e sumiu

- Pensa que usando o Potter vai me atingir Granger? Então vamos entrar no seu joguinho. Vamos ver até onde você agüenta!

Foi se vestir e desceu. Assim que entrou no salão avistou um par de olhos verdes vindo da mesa de sua casa. Lembrou-se de mais um problema. Um problema de verdade. Longe das paredes de Hogwarts. Longe de suas apostas.

Passou as mãos pelo rosto angustiado. Tanta coisa havia acontecido que ele nem tinha pensado na solução.

Era sábado. Dia perfeito para resolver parte de seu problema.

Caminhou até a mesa e parou atrás de Annybell.

- Tenho que falar com você. – Falou baixo em seu ouvido. Ela concordou e o seguiu pelo salão.

- Draquinho e o café da manhã querido? – Uma voz estridente chegou aos seus ouvidos.

- Pansy! – Sorriu falso para a garota

Ela deu um beijo estalado em seu rosto, bem próximo aos lábios.

- Não vou comer. Pode guardar algo para mim não pode? – Sorriu sedutor para ela, ele sabia como sair de situações como essa

- Mas é claro Dray! O que você pedir. – Sorriu para ele

- Então vai lá!

Assim que a garota de virou ele bateu em sua bunda.

Ela virou-se e sorriu para o loiro. Tinha safadeza estampada na cara.

Sorriu mais uma vez e olhou por detrás dos ombros, certificando-se de que uma tal garota da Grifinória estaria olhando.

Mais uma vez, aquele sorriso de triunfo surgiu em seus lábios. Ela estava olhando.

Voltou a caminhar e viu que Annybell já estava na porta do salão.

N/a: Heey guys!

E ai? Como foi o capitulo?

Provocante não acham? Auhaouhaoiuahoiuah

Então... Não se esqueçam de deixar suas Reviews heim?!

Um beijo gigante pra vocês que tem acompanhado isso ai que eu tento divertir vocês e bom, eu já me divirto mesmo! xD

Até a próxima!

Ps. Quem quiser que eu mande algum capítulo por e-mail deixa seu e-mail em uma review ok?


End file.
